


Fanged and Furious - A Teaser

by Mswriter07



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Community: quartermile_km, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Rituals, Rituals, Supernatural - Freeform, Teeth play, minor blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom can't wait to make Brian his for all eternity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanged and Furious - A Teaser

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellbells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/gifts).



> This is just a snippet of a bigger story that I'm writing for hellbells but it covers her kinks she wanted (mating, vampires). Thanks for your patience hon, the story in it's entirety should be posted on Tuesday.
> 
> A special thanks goes to Casey_Wolfe for being able to help me post when I'm not able to get near an official internet connection.

Brian saluted and grinned as he turned and walked into the kitchen away from everyone’s prying eyes.  Dom followed and Brian had an apologetic look on his face.  “Sorry…”

 

Dom pinned Brian to the counter he was leaning against and he whispered, “You’ve nothing to apologize for baby.  They’re being asses.  Patience is something we gotta practice at least for a few hours.”

 

“We can do that.” Brian grinned before he pulled Dom into a deep kiss.  He slipped his tongue into Dom’s mouth and he felt Dom’s fangs catch on his bottom lip.  The groan that escaped Brian’s mouth flipped a switch in Dom’s head and he had Brian’s pants down his thighs and Brian’s upper body pressed hard against the counter.  “Come on Dom.” Brian said taking a few deep breaths.

 

Dom groaned and he worked himself back inside Brian.  He couldn’t help but drape his body over Brian’s while his hips rolled gently as he thrust in and out.  This was definitely not rough sex like in the garage or the bedroom, but rather the two of them building their connection and satisfying their base instincts.  Dom tipped Brian’s head sideways so he had access to his ear and his neck - the words coming from Dom were unintelligible but Brian’s heart must have known what Dom was saying as it had picked up it pace and Brian couldn’t help the shaky sounds leaving his mouth as Dom lapped at his throat and scraped his fangs over the tender spot he’d be biting soon.

 

Brian moaned as Dom’s teeth played with his throat and he felt Dom come deep inside his ass.  He could feel his own orgasm start but then the back door was pushed open by two giggling women and as Dom startled his fangs nicked Brian’s throat.  Brian froze and swallowed any noise that seemed to want to bubble up and Dom looked over his shoulder.  His sister and her best friend were standing there and Letty, the best friend, snarked, “That looks like a nice game.  Shall I join you and sandwich the human?”

 

Dom wanted to move away from Brian and slam her against the wall but he knew Brian was fighting his fight/flight response and he didn’t want to leave his lover exposed even if it was mainly his ass showing.  He glanced at Brian and saw him almost hyperventilating with his eyes clenched shut like he knew Dom wanted to leave him.  Dom leaned down and whispered, “Not going anywhere baby.  S’Okay.” He nuzzled Brian’s hair and then when he felt Brian calming down he turned his head back to Letty and his sister Mia.  “He’s off limits to everyone but me.”

 

The girls heard the growl behind his words and Letty let out her catty snarl and stalked off to the living room.  Mia glanced between Dom and what Dom would let show of his lover and she said, “He’s human Dom.”

 

“Thanks for stating the obvious Mia.  I’m changing him tonight with the help of the ritual.”

 

Mia gaped at her brother and said, “You’re going to bound your souls together for all eternity?”

 

Dom could feel Brian shaking under his body and his dick twitched still buried inside his ass.  Dom buried his face in Brian’s neck and he let out a few hot puffs against Brian’s slick skin.  When he got some control back he turned to Mia and said, “Yes.  Now go set up the living room.”

 

Mia let out a small huff but listened to her brother.

 

Once Mia left the kitchen Brian gasped as Dom started to thrust again.  Dom was more purposeful, cocooning Brian’s body and lacing their fingers together as they braced against the counter.  His dick brushed Brian’s prostate and Brian pushed back against Dom’s body knowing Dom wouldn’t let him go.  Dom sucked in some air and let Brian ride him a bit and then worked one his hands between the counter and Brian’s body as he gripped Brian’s slippery dick.  The two groaned and Brian worked himself in tandem.  

 

Dom thrust harder inside Brian’s body and they came simultaneously, Brian coming first all over the counter and the bottom cupboard they were braced in front of, and Dom shuddered and almost bit Brian’s shoulder when he filled Brian for the fourth time, making their bond stronger.  Dom pulled away from Brian and surveyed their mess before he got a wet towel and cleaned Brian up before he even thought to clean himself up.  Dom noticed the trickle of blood from earlier that was now dry and he ran his fingers over that point feeling Brian’s pulse increase again.

 

Someone had to help them - they were going to be attached at their asses for eternity.  Dom broke the contact first and said, “We’ve got to get this ritual done.  We can only get so far without it.”

 

“I’m ready.” Brian said resolutely.

 

\--------------  

 

In the living room, Brian was met with glares from Letty and Vince, Mia looked at him wearily, and Jesse and Leon could've been mistaken for wolves they were grinning and shaking with excitement.  Brian knew once he was changed that Dom's ragtag family would have to listen to him and show him the respect of being Dom's mate.  He would only expect to not be killed and he would try to earn their respect without using his dormant powers that seemed to keep him alive as a human.  Brian looked towards Dom and Dom let a smile appear and Brian smiled back.

 

"Are we getting this show on the road or are you two just going to give each other googly eyes all night?" Letty couldn’t help but snark.

 

Dom let out a growl and said, "Leticia..."

 

Letty got his warning loud and clear.  She sat back with a huff and crossed her arms.  The others seemed to take the warning seriously as well and they settled down.  Dom went over to the entertainment center and opened up an old wooden box.  He pulled out a necklace that his father had given him three hundred years previous.  Mia, seeing the crystal and onyx necklace, gasped.  "You're seriously not thinking about giving him that."

 

"He's my mate," Dom said as he walked back over to Brian and put the medium weight silver chain over his head.  

 

Brian lifted the pendant and looked over the triskelion design - the onyx and crystal bleeding together and uniting in the middle.  It told Brian everything he needed to know that Dom was serious about what he wanted and Brian would try and live up to his expectations.  He let the pendant hang and he pulled Dom into a kiss trying to show Dom everything he felt.

 

Dom returned the kiss but pulled away, quietly shushing Brian's protests with his finger pressed to his lips.  He said, "We're ready to start now."

 

Brian grinned and tipped his head just so and Dom wanted to groan at what Brian was offering and had been offering all afternoon.  The others noticed both of their eyes flashed different colors - Dom's a deep red and Brian's were a dark purple.  

 

Everyone gathered around the two men and started chanting, again in a language Brian didn't know, but he knew he was coming home.  Dom wrapped one of his arms around Brian's waist and his free hand carded through his curls cupping the back of his head and he saw the purple cover his baby blues for a moment.  Dom bit his lip holding in his groans and then pulled him into a kiss.

 

He wanted to make this change as least painful as he could - he didn't want his lover and mate to feel any pain.  Working Brian into another panting, moaning mess would definitely help things along.  He pulled Brian flush against his body and Brian clung to Dom as Dom moved his mouth over Brian's jaw teasing him with playful nips and then swiped his tongue over Brian's pulsepoint.  Brian buried his face in Dom's shoulder as he felt his cum dripping down his pants.  Dom wasn't much better, moaning and keeping them pressed tight against each other as his own orgasm hit.

 

Dom let his fangs drop and like in the kitchen he marked at Brian's throat except this time used his fangs to nip and bite him gently.  Brian panted against his shoulder, "Do it Dom.  Please?"

 

Dom's hand clenched at Brian's curls and he pulled Brian's neck taut.  He nuzzled along his pulsepoint, licking and sucking, letting his fangs slide over Brian's overheated skin.  The chanting was becoming beautiful background music for what Dom was about to do.  He swiped his tongue one more time over the juncture between Brian's shoulder and neck and then he let his fangs sink into the warm flesh.

 

Brian had his arms wrapped around Dom's back holding on and his grip tightened as he moaned wantonly.  Even with his continued blood loss Brian still had a hard on and the need to come was strong.  As Dom continued to feed from him he bucked his hips - any pain he was supposed to be feeling Dom was doing a good job keeping it away.  About five minutes into the feeding though and he started to feel dizzy and he felt his grip on Dom's back falter.  He could feel his heart slowing down and his erection was flagging and all he could think to say was, "I love you Dom."

 

Dom wanted to stop and Brian must've sensed it because he arched his neck further in invitation.  Dom kept going, feeling Brian get colder and his heart slowly stopping and his breathing was coming out in unsteady breaths.  He needed to finish what he was started so he started a steady sucking motion and drained the rest of Brian's blood.

 

Brian collapsed against his arms like a ragdoll and Dom laid him on the floor.  That's when he noticed the blood covering the pendant and the pendant soaking it up.  Seeing that, Dom let his tears fall, knowing Brian was meant to be his and he took his pocket knife out of his pants and cut his arm.  He leaned over Brian's lifeless body and pressed his arm against Brian's mouth waiting for him to drink.

 

The team kept the chanting up and Dom soon felt Brian drinking.  Feeling the sensations Brian was causing, even in his near comatose state, Dom felt an orgasm hit him again.  He stroked Brian's hair and face and let Brian take a little more blood before pulling his arm away from his mouth.

 

Dom looked at Brian's eyes and saw they were crystal clear except they were a navy color instead of his usual baby blues.  Dom asked, "Bri?"

 

Brian's throat was still parched and on fire so he nodded and went to grab Dom's arm with the cut on it.  Dom held his arm away and stroked Brian's jaw.  "No baby.  Don't want to make you sick.  Small feedings at first."

 

Brian whimpered and Dom pulled him into his lap.  Brian curled up in Dom's arms and he whispered, "Didn't hurt Dom."

 

Dom wanted to laugh but he stroked his hair and rubbed his back.  He said, "That's good baby.  Now we need to get cleaned up and you need some rest."

 

Brian let out another low whine and gripped the front of Dom's shirt.  "I feel fine Dom."

 

Dom lifted Brian's chin and said, "And you will but you still need to rest for a few days.  I'll stay with ya when I can but the others will be around to check on ya and everything too."

  
At the mention of the others Brian let out a strangled noise between a hiss and growl and Dom chuckled.  Dom noticed a small trickle of blood from Brian's mouth and he leaned in and swiped it before he pulled Brian into a kiss.  Brian tasting both of their blood straddled Dom's lap and he worked at cleaning them up from the inside - Dom had never been kissed with such eroticism in his three hundred years on the planet and he easily picked Brian up and cut through the team as he took Brian back down the hall to his, no their, bedroom.


End file.
